El caso de la chica que le gusta a Edogawa Conan
by Melgamonster
Summary: Edogawa Conan es el joven más cotizado de la preparatoria Teitan y ha rechazado a varias mujeres eso hace que sus amigos se interesan por la identidad de la muchacha que es dueña del corazón del detective; pero cuando profundizan el caso terminan por enterarse de otra verdad que envuelve a su amigo.


**EL CASO DE LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA A EDOGAWA CONAN**

 **ONE SHOT**

−Edogawa kun, me gustas –recitó una joven mientras hacia una reverencia y extendía hacia el aludido un pequeño paquete muy colorido.

−Lo siento Yamada san, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos –respondió sin dudar mirando fijamente a la joven.

−Gracias por tu sinceridad Edogawa kun –dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas −. Solo respóndeme: ¿Hay alguien que te interese?

−Si. –Otra vez la determinación estaba en su voz.

−¿Y es correspondido? –Seguía interrogándolo.

−Si

−Entonces ¿por qué no están juntos? –El chico de las gafas, por primera vez bajo la mirada.

−Digamos… −El joven prodigio de la preparatoria Teitan estaba, por primera vez, demostrando señales de duda −… estamos dejando pasar un tiempo −. Al final respondió.

−Gracias por tu tiempo. –Finalizó el encuentro con esa frase y se fue del lugar.

La otra persona se quedó un momento y observó el lugar, por cada confesión que le hacían se le ocurrían más y originales formas de profesar su amor hacia la chica de sus sueños. Pero esta, definitivamente, había resultado el más cliché de todas: bajo un árbol de cerezos en plena primavera.

−Vaya, otro corazón roto sumado a la lista –exclamó el joven de tez morena que venía a irrumpir la soledad de su amigo. Para aprovechar la sombra que ese árbol les proveía, se sentó debajo de él.

−Ya van como cincuenta y uno en todo el año escolar –comentó Mitsuhiko, que iba llegando y también imitó a su amigo.

−Chicos, no sean exagerados –pidió el de lentes, mientras los acompañaba en su reposo.

−Pero si quieren ser exactos van seis en lo que llevamos del curso y contando las del catorce de febrero. –Aprovechó la de castaños cabellos para también molestar a su amigo.

−¿Y cuándo aceptaras a alguien? –preguntó algo confundido Genta −. Eres el más cotizado pero nunca se te ha conocido una novia.

−Es que Conan kun esta esperan a alguien especial –comentó el de pecas.

−Oh, alguien que sea digna de su inteligencia –dijo el otro como si nada.

−Mejor dicho, ella lo está esperando –aclaró Haibara mientras fijaba su vista en un edificio alto que sobresalía y se veía desde la escuela.

−Sí, ella me está esperando –confirmó Conan mientras direccionaba sus ojos a la misma posición que su amiga y confidente.

−¿Esperando? –cuestionaron los ambos chicos mientras observaban a sus amigos y siguieron su vista en tierra, hasta que distinguieron a alguien conocido que estaba en su campo de visión y se acercaba a ellos, era la alegre niña de morena cabellera.

−Hola chicos, les traje unas bebidas por eso me tarde –exclamó muy sonriente mientras repartía −¿Qué hacían?

−Estábamos hablando de la vida amorosa de Conan kun –dijeron ambos chicos eso hizo que la recién llegada se sonrojara.

−Oh cierto, que hoy se le declararon a Conan kun –dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos −¿Cómo le fue?

−La rechace –respondió antes de que cualquier otro empezara a molestarlo −. No me siento muy bien así que me iré a la enfermería. Gracias por el refresco Ayumi chan.

−Siempre se pone mal cuando rechaza a alguien –comentó Mitsuhiko para romper el silencio que había dejado la ausencia del joven detective.

−Bueno yo también me voy, el club consiguió unos extraños reactivos, además de que tienen el permiso de la profesora de química para utilizar el laboratorio y es algo que no me quiero perder. –Pocas veces se le veía sonreír a Ai y cuando hablaba de experimentos era cuando se apreciaba.

−Yo también me voy chicos debo regresar a mi club. Ustedes tampoco lleguen tarde –se despidió para después irse con su amiga.

−Hey Mitsuhiko, ¿qué tal si abrimos un último caso del club de la liga juvenil de detectives? –sugirió Genta. Y es que en segundo grado les permitieron crear un club para resolver misterios, pero tuvieron que disolverlo ya que siempre que los casos en que se veían implicados terminaban convirtiéndose en asesinatos y la escuela no quería correr el riesgo de poner en peligro a sus alumnos.

−¿Último caso? –Volteó a ver a su amigo.

−Sí, descubrir la chica de quien está enamorado Conan y ayudarla a que ya no la espere –explicó Genta muy animado.

−Pero si él se llega a enterar de que lo estamos investigando, nos va a ir mal.

−No tiene por qué enterarse, sabes que cuando rechaza a alguien se siente mal por tres días y en esos días sus sentidos se reducen en un setenta y cinco por ciento.

−Te has hecho muy observador Genta kun –felicitó a su amigo.

−¡Je! –Se limpiaba el puente debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice derecho mientras sonreía.

−Debemos evitar investigar gente muy cercana a Conan kun para evitar sospechas.

−Podemos investigar a las que ha rechazado y así sacar información, dudo que ellas sigan manteniendo algún contacto con él.

−Tienes razón, así que debemos empezar con la de hoy.

−Vamos. –Ambos amigos se levantaron de sus frescos lugares para empezar su labor.

…

En un salón de clases se encontraba un joven sentada en su lugar mientras sus amigas se encargaban de consolarla.

−No te preocupes Erika chan, él no sabe de lo que se pierde.

−Es un estúpido, ¿Cómo se le ocurre rechazarte?

−Ejem. –El grupo vio interrumpida su plática o mejor dicho el repertorio de comentarios negativos hacia Edogawa Conan.

−¿Que quieren? –cuestionó una con tono molesto.

−¿No les dijeron que no deben interrumpir las pláticas de las señoritas?

−Lo sentimos. Somos agentes del club de liga juvenil de detectives, yo soy Tsubaraya y mi compañero: el agente Kojima kun. –Se presentaron mostrando sus insignias de detectives. –Nos encontramos investigando un caso.

−¿Qué clase de caso? –cuestionaron las tres jóvenes.

−Es uno que se podría considerar como uno de los siete misterios de todas las escuelas a la que ha asistido Edogawa Conan san… −Comenzó Mitsuhiko.

−La chica de quien está enamorado. −Complementaron las presentes al unísono.

−Así que decidimos interrogar a las implicadas, esperamos contar con tu apoyo Yamada san.

−Claro, encantada de ayudarles. Yo también quiero conocer la identidad de esa persona.

−Entonces empiécenos a contar los detalles de su declaración de amor, por favor –pidió el joven mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes.

−Le confesé mis sentimientos, pero él me rechazó. Entonces le hice unas preguntas las cuales me respondió. –Empezó explicando su vivencia.

−¿Qué clase de preguntas? –cuestionó Genta

−Que si había alguien más y que si era correspondido, en ambos casos me respondió afirmativo entonces cuestione el por qué no estaban juntos y me dijo que estaba dejando pasar el tiempo, pero no entendí para qué. Además después de esa pregunta tuvo un extraño comportamiento que no creía que a él le pasara.

−¿Un extraño comportamiento? –cuestionaron todos al unísono.

−Sí, Edogawa Conan san se puso nervioso e inclusive bajo su mirada, eso es algo que nunca había visto.

−Vaya, eso sí que es un comportamiento extraño –exclamó sorprendido el joven de tez morena.

−¿Después de eso ya no hablaron de nada más? –interrogó el otro joven.

−No.

−Bueno, tenemos nuevas pistas, aunque me ha causado ruido eso de esperar, igual nos lo dijo a nosotros. –Se voltearon a ver los jóvenes investigadores entre ellos.

−Entonces ¿tienen alguna idea? –preguntó una de las amigas de Yamada.

−No, no se nos ocurre alguien que lo esté esperando. ¿Alguien tiene más información? –Las tres mujeres se voltearon a ver entre ellas y luego negaron con la cabeza.

−Disculpen. –Una cuarta fémina se acercó al grupo −. Logré escuchar de lo que hablaban y me enteré que están investigando a las chicas que se le declararon a Edogawa kun. Yo soy una de ellas.

−¿Kimura san? –Las otras mujeres se sorprendieron.

−¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? –cuestionó Mitsuhiko que se encargaba de las notas.

−Cuando salimos de la escuela secundaria. Ya va para tres años. Como vi que Edogawa kun rechazaba a chicas que destacaban, pensé en intentarlo ya que yo siempre fui muy tímida así que creí que tendría una oportunidad, pero no, solo fui una más a su lista –confesó con un tono de voz bajo.

−¿Y le preguntaste alguna cosa de quien estaba interesado?

−¿Pero será la misma persona? –preguntó Genta preocupado.

−Yo creo que sí, Conan kun ha rechazado a todas desde la primaria –aclaró Mitsuhiko.

−Tienes razón.

−Sí, me confesó unas cuantas cosas. Me dijo que era buena en los deportes y que tenía una sonrisa encantadora, pero cuando se enoja da miedo.

−Muchas gracias por tu información Kimura san –agradecieron ambos detectives.

−¿Podemos ayudar? –solicitaron todas las chicas.

−¿Eh? –Ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos.

−Sí, queremos saber quién le gusta a Edogawa san. –Otra vez hablaban al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran coordinadas.

−Yo conozco a unas cuantas que se le han declarado –exclamó una.

−Y yo –le secundo.

−Bueno, está bien. Seremos más investigando y acabaremos más rápido, antes de que Conan kun se recupere.

−¿Recupere'

−¿Le pasó algo?

−¿Se enfermó?

−¿Comió alguna cosa en mal estado? –Todas las presentes empezaron a demostrar preocupación.

−Cada vez que Conan kun rechaza a alguien, se siente mal. Su ánimo se decae e inclusive sus sentidos súper detectivescos bajan en un setenta y cinco por ciento –explicó muy animado Genta su observación.

−Oh que sentimental –dijo una con tono acaramelado.

−Hay que apurarnos, debemos encontrar a la chica que le gusta a Edogawa san y así hacer que estén juntos.

−Si –respondieron todos llenos de energía.

…

Al atardecer ya habían interrogado a todas las chicas que habían sido rechazadas por Edogawa Conan y las interesadas en el caso se triplicaron. Aprovechando que el implicado se había retirado a su hogar temprano debido a que se sentía mal y que quedaba media hora antes de que se cerraran las instalaciones estudiantiles; por eso todos se introdujeron a un aula.

−Bueno, empecemos enlistando las cualidades físicas –dijo Mitsuhiko que ocupaba el lugar del profesor.

−Cabello largo y negro.

−Sonrisa encantadora.

−Ojos enormes que transmiten tranquilidad.

−Buena en los deportes.

Cada una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en los pupitres contribuyeron a la lista y era mejor hacerlo así, mientras que el organizador escribía todo en la pizarra.

−Ahora cualidades mentales.

−¿Eh? –Un sonoro quejido resonó en el salón.

−¿No hay información de eso? –cuestionó sorprendido.

−Ah, creo que yo, decía que ella no le gustaban los misterios tanto como a él.

−Bueno eso es algo –dijo el encargado de la investigación −. Ahora su relación.

−Se conocen desde muy pequeños.

−Amigos de la infancia.

−Daria cualquier cosa para que ella este a salvo.

−Los papás de ambos se conocen y también son amigos de la infancia.

−Han viajado juntos.

−Vaya, de eso sí que hay más y con esto creo que reduciremos bastante el cambo de búsqueda, empezando con amiga de la infancia…

−Encontré la lista de todas las mujeres que van aquí –exclamó fatigado el recién llegado Genta, mientras que su compañero se encontraba tomándole foto a la pizarra con su celular.

−Creo que ya no necesitaremos eso Genta kun –dijo Mitsuhiko haciendo que a su compañero se le bajaran los ánimos −. Debemos buscar en amigas de la infancia y debido a las características buscar la que más encaje.

−¿Amiga de la infancia? Solo se me vienen Ayumi y Haibara –dijo después de analizar la frase de su amigo.

−Chicos ¿siguen aquí? –Interrumpio la junta una chica de largos cabellos negros como la noche y unos zafiros brillantes como ojos.

−Ayumi chan –gritaron los jóvenes sorprendidos.

−Yoshida san –le secundaron las mujeres.

−Es ella –dijeron todos en medio de un trance.

−Es ella –expresaron muy fuerte las mujeres mientras la rodeaban. −Yoshida san ¿Te gusta Edogawa kun –A la implicada se le subieron los colores al rostro −. Eso es un si –Siguieron con su escandalo −. Es ella

−Bueno, perder contra ella no está mal.

−Acepto mi derrota, Yoshida san es muy gentil y adorable.

−Esfuérzate por todas nosotras.

Con palabras de ánimo hacia la joven recién llegada se iban despidiendo las mujeres dentro del salón.

−Mitsuhiko kun, Genta kun ¿De que hablaban esas chicas? –cuestionó confundida a sus amigos.

−Estamos llevando el último caso de la liga juvenil de detectives –respondió el corpulento joven.

−¿Último caso? –La información que le proporcionaban no le quitaban de sus dudas.

−Sí, queríamos saber quién la identidad de la chica que le gusta a Conan kun –explicó Genta.

−Y resulta que tú eres quien más encaja con las características –dijo cuando termino de borrar la pizarra.

−¿Yo? –Otra vez los tonos rojizos se encontraban en su rostro. –Pero bueno, hay que irnos ya. Le prometimos al profesor que iríamos a visitarlo para probar su nuevo videojuego. –Desvió el tema, realmente pensar en que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo detective pueden ser correspondidos, le ponía nerviosa.

…

−Conan kun, me gustas –Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el parque donde frecuentaban jugar futbol soccer cuando eran niños. Aprovechando que iban a ir todos juntos a la casa del profesor Agase y además de que extrañamente sus amigos les habían dejado solos.

−¿Eh? –El aludido estaba confundido, él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él, pero nunca le dio motivos para que pensara que él le correspondería así que no veía la posibilidad de ella llegara a esta situación, pero todos sus temores se volvieron realidad en ese instante −. Lo siento Ayumi chan, tengo a alguien más esperándome. Y esto me está poniendo cada vez más mal, dile a los chicos que me regreso a casa. –Con un tono frio que ella no le conocía, el joven de quien estaba enamorada desde niña la rechazó.

La recién rechazada buscó el banco más próximo y ahí dejo caer su abatida humanidad, sus amigos ayer le dieron la falsa esperanza y le pidieron que se apurara para que así ya no tuviera que esperar, pero no entendía eso.

−Ayumi chan, Conan kun –Reconoció la voz de sus amigos que le buscaban.

−Aquí estoy Genta kun, Mitsuhiko kun, Ai chan –dijo intentando mantener una sonrisa.

−¿Y Edogawa kun? –cuestionó confundida Haibara, mientras mantenía una bebida ya que los otros dos habían tenido la idea de ir por refrescos debido al ánimo del joven.

−Se regresó a su casa. –La voz se le estaba quebrando.

−¿Entonces qué pasó?

−¿No te le declaraste? –cuestionó Genta sorprendido y la chica solo desvió la mirada.

−¿Por qué Yoshida san se iba a declarar a Edogawa kun? –cuestionó sorprendida Haibara, ambos investigadores se voltearon a ver −. Kojima kun, Tsubaraya kun respóndanme –exigió con tono molesto.

−Genta kun y Mitsuhiko kun ayer estuvieron investigando la identidad de la chica que le gusta a Conan kun y me dijeron que era yo. Por eso para perder menos tiempo me apresure a declarármele hoy, pero resulta que yo no soy esa famosa persona –le explicó a su amiga intentando mantener su voz normal.

−¿Qué les hizo pensar eso? –Seguía manteniendo su tono molesto contra esos dos, mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le acariciaba su cabello para consolarla.

−Estas. –El joven de pecas rápido saco su celular y mostro la foto con las características de la chica ansiada por Conan. Haibara le arrebato el celular y ambas chicas leían lo que la pizarra les revelaba.

−Aquí hay muchas pistas que descartan la teoría de que Yoshida san es la culpable.

−Ai chan tiene razón. Empezando por lo buena en los deportes, yo los practico pero no soy tan buena.

−Además de que no la chica aquí descrita no le gusta los misterios…

−… y a mí me fascinan por eso tuve la idea de formar la liga juvenil de detectives.

−Y es cierto que en las características físicas si se le parece, pero en las características de relación son muy distantes. Empezando con que se conocen desde pequeños, conocieron a Edogawa san a los siete años, no es una edad pequeña considerando que pudo haberla conocido en el jardín de infantes. Es cierto eso de amigos de la infancia. _Segunda infancia de Kudou._ Que han viajado juntos y que la ha rescatado; pero sus papás no se conocen, ni siquiera nosotros le conocemos –explicó la científica los errores en su deducción.

−Además, yo me deje crecer el cabello cuando le pregunte a Conan kun que como le gustaba el cabello de las chicas y el me respondió largo.

−Lo sentimos Ayumi chan, por darte falsas esperanzas por nuestras erróneas deducciones –se disculparon ambos jóvenes.

−No se preocupen, yo ya sabía que no era la indicada. Siempre pensé que era Ai chan.

−¿Yo? −interrogó sorprendida −. Como crees, yo no soy –afirmó.

−Eso quiere decir que conoces la identidad del culpable y lo estas encubriendo –dijo Mitsuhiko −. Y tú comportamiento te delata. Ayer tú dijiste que ella le estaba esperando.

−Es cierto, Conan kun me dijo lo mismo hoy.

−Bueno. –La científica dio un largo suspiro y vio su derrota −. Merecen saber, después de diez años, la verdad. Pero no se las diré yo, se las debe decir el malhechor.

−¿Desde hace diez años? –cuestionaron los jóvenes −. Desde hace diez años le gusta la misma persona a Conan kun –concluyeron los tres juntos.

−Eso sí que es bastante tiempo –dijo Genta.

−Y creo hasta más, pero bueno para desenmascarar al culpable deben hacer lo que yo les diga, permanecer en calma y preguntar con inocencia –indicó la científica, que después de diez años volvía a tener su edad original.

−Si –confirmaron los tres.

…

En la agencia del detective privado Mouri Kogoro, se encontraba una joven adulta de veintisiete años buscando unas cosas, cuando se oye que llaman a la puerta.

−Lo siento pero el detective no se encuentra ya que anda investigando un…

−Ran neesan somos nosotros –interrumpio a la joven que estaba dentro del establecimiento.

−Chicos, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No iban a ir con el profesor? –cuestionó confundida.

−Sí, pero venimos a buscar a Edogawa kun –explicó Haibara.

−Sí, se molestó conmigo y venía a disculparme –confesó Ayumi.

−Pero es raro encontrar a Ran neesan aquí, ya que usualmente está trabajando en el despacho junto a su madre hasta muy tarde –expuso Mitsuhiko.

−Oh cierto, Ran neesan trabaja en un edificio que está muy alto cerca de nuestra escuela –recordó Ayumi.

−Así es y lo que pasa es que me salió un compromiso y vine buscar algo –se excusó −, pero pasen; puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar.

−Gracias Ran neesan –dijeron todos al unísono y se adentraron a la agencia.

−Ran neesan, ¿segura que podemos estar aquí? ¿No nos estamos interponiendo entre tu compromiso y tú? –preguntó preocupada la adolescente de cabellos azabaches.

−No te preocupes Ayumi chan. Él me puede seguir esperando, digamos que es algo como venganza. Pero dime ¿por qué Conan kun se enojó contigo? –interrogó mientras entregaba las tazas de té.

−Ah es que le confesé mis sentimientos.

−¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

−Fue nuestra culpa –dijeron Genta y Mitsuhiko al mismo tiempo.

−¿Por qué su culpa? –La adulta seguía confundida.

−Es que nosotros investigamos la identidad de la persona que le gusta a Conan kun –empezó a narrar el de pecas.

−Pero nos equivocamos al identificar a la culpable –terminó el de tez morena.

−Ah, la chica que le gusta a Conan kun…

−Si. Ran neesan ¿tú tienes alguna idea?

−No… Nunca hemos hablado al respecto de eso –nerviosismo se notaba en su tono de voz.

−Oh ya vemos –dijeron los investigadores.

−Ran neesan ¿tu novio ya volvió? –cuestionó Mitsuhiko, eso tomó por sorpresa a la mayor.

−¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Los niños no dejaban de sorprenderla.

−Estas arreglada, vistiendo un hermoso vestido. Yo pienso que van a salir al aire libre.

−Si, además tienes maquillaje y peinaste tu cabello.

−Con tu mamá no puede ser ya que ella se encargaría de cubrirte y tú dijiste cuando llegamos que tu padre andaba resolviendo un caso.

−Vaya chicos sí que se han hecho muy observadores –alabo las conclusiones que le expusieron −. Tienen razón en el encuentro y en el lugar; pero con quien voy a salir no es mi novio.

−Entonces Shinichi niisan se va a molestar –dijo Ayumi mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

−Shinichi no tiene por qué molestarse. –Le giñó el ojo.

−Ran neesan ¿sigues enamorada de Shinichi niisan?

−Claro, él hizo muchas cosas por mí y lo esperare sin importar qué –confesó con un tono muy meloso.

Al momento que la mujer dijo esperar, los jóvenes detectives descubrieron que esa era la palabra clave para resolver el misterio de la identidad de la persona que andaban buscando.

−Ran neesan ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con Shinichi niisan?

−Nos conocemos desde pequeños y somos amigos de la infancia, tiempo después descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él y en Londres se me declaró.

−Que romántico. Me gustaría una confesión así. –Ayumi soñaba despierta.

−Fue algo que me tomó de sorpresa. –La chica volteo a ver su reloj en la muñeca y se percató de que ya se acercaba la hora para encontrarse con la persona que iba a ver −. Lo siento niños, otro día les puedo contar de Shinichi y yo. Pero ya me debo retirar que se me hace tarde. –Se iba poniendo de pie −. Ah y si vienen buscando a Conan kun, no se encuentra en casa. Nos vemos. Cuando se acaben sus bebidas, salgan y cierren bien por favor −. Se despidió mientras estaba en la puerta para después salir y cerrarla.

−Que mal que Conan kun no está –comentó Ayumi sin ánimos después de sorber de su té.

−O tal vez nos dijo eso para despistarnos –comentó Mitsuhiko −. Le pidió a Ran neesan que nos dijera eso para que lo dejáramos en paz. Subamos ahora que la guardiana dejo la puerta.

−Vamos –animó Genta.

Los cuatro adolescentes subieron las escaleras, después de haber cerrado la agencia de detectives; y se encontraron con la puerta de la casa abierta.

−Ran neesan fue muy descuidada.

−Eso, o tal vez hay alguien en casa y así no es necesario cerrar. − Los cuatro se adentraron −. Revisemos las habitaciones sin hacer ruido, para tomarlo por sorpresa.

−La cocina esta despejada –dijo Haibara sin muchos ánimos.

−El baño también –gritó Genta que después fue silenciado por sus amigos.

−En la habitación de Ran neesan no hay nadie –murmuro Ayumi.

−Solo queda la habitación del Kogoro san –dijo el organizador de la investigación y después abrió la puerta despacio, pero en la oscuridad no se apreciaba nada se animó a prender la luz y le reveló que en esa habitación no había nadie.

−Parece que Mouri san decía la verdad –expuso Haibara, mientras tomaba camino a la puerta.

−Fue descuidado de ellos dejar la puerta sin llave –dijo el joven corpulento e imitó a su amiga.

−Lo bueno que lo descubrimos nosotros, yo me encargare de cerrarla.

−Que mal que Conan kun no estuviera, realmente me quería disculpar con él.

−Lo mejor será ir con el profesor, le prometimos que iríamos y ya nos hemos atrasado bastante tiempo –reprendió la joven de castaños cabellos a sus amigos.

−Tienes razón lo mejor será ir –respondieron los otros tres al unísono.

…

Una desganada liga juvenil de detectives caminaban en silencio hasta que se percataron de que su conocida se estaba acercando a la entrada de un parque de diversiones.

−Esa de ahí…

−…no es…

−…¿Ran neesan?

−Sí, ella es –confirmó la científica las especulaciones de sus amigos.

−Vamos a ver con quien se encuentra –sugirió Genta mientras corría hacia el mismo lugar donde entraba ella y así no perderla de vista.

−Espera Genta kun, no dejes que te vea –reprendió Mitsuhiko al alcanzarlo, vamos a escondernos detrás de la estatua.

Al parecer los jóvenes corrieron más rápido de lo que la adulta caminaba, ya que ella también dirigía sus pasos hacia ese lugar.

−Llegas tarde. –Distinguieron una voz conocida, que les sorprendió que se tratara de la persona que se iba a encontrar.

−Veinte minutos tarde no se compara con ocho años –dijo entre risas la recién llegada.

−Parece que eso me va a atormentar por el resto de mis días –murmuró apático.

−Sabes que es una broma. Además es raro que quieras venir tú a estos lugares por voluntad propia.

−Quería distraerme un rato. La situación se puso un poco extraña con los chicos.

−Si ya me lo dijeron.

−¿Ya te lo dijeron? –cuestionó sorprendido.

−Sí, fueron a la agencia a buscarte y Ayumi chan me explicó la situación.

−Fue algo incómodo, ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mí y por eso siempre procuraba marcar un límite de que yo no la veía de esa forma. –La confesión y toda la conversación previa había sido escuchada por los niños −. Y por eso regrese a mi casa, además mis padres también están aquí.

−¿No estas siento inmaduro?

−Soy un adolescente de diecisiete años –se excusó.

−Claro si tú lo dices.

−Ran neechan quiero que nos subamos a ese juego que nos sube y nos da vuelta mientras estamos de cabeza –dijo mientras daba brinquitos y utilizaba una voz melosa.

−Debo confesar que me parece un poco adorable –confesó entre risas.

−Ran neechan ya entremos. –Seguía utilizando el mismo tono.

−Sí, si vamos. –Los chicos que espiaban el encuentro dejaron de escuchar la conversación ya que los otros dos se adentraron al parque de diversiones y si querían continuar con su misión debían pagar pero no contaban con el dinero suficiente y su amiga ya les estaba apurando para cumplir su promesa con el profesor.

−No puedo creer que Conan kun se comporte tan mimado con Ran neesan –dijo malhumorada Ayumi mientras caminaban.

−Siempre ha sido así –secundo con sátira Haibara.

−Y lo peor es que se ocultara de nosotros en su casa con sus papás, de los cuales no sabemos nada.

−Se aprovecha de que no sabemos dónde es

−Aunque me alegra de que pueda pasar un rato con sus papás ya que usualmente están en el extranjero.

−Bueno, ya hay que apurarnos, el profesor Agase nos está esperando −dijo Ai mientras emprendía camino.

−Espérame Ai chan −gritó Ayumi para ir a alcanzar a su amiga.

−Sabes Genta kun lo que me molesta es que Conan kun siempre supo sobre los sentimientos de Ayumi chan y le dijo eso como si nada a Ran neesan −murmuro para su amigo, tomando una distancia de separación prudente para que las mujeres no pudieran oírlo.

−Pero los sentimientos de Ayumi chan no eran tan secretos, siempre fue muy obvia desde la primaria.

−Creo que tienes razón. Sera mejor dejar ese tema por la paz. Total no lo volveremos a ver en lo que resta del día.

…

La noche había caído y unos jóvenes joviales se encontraban despidiendo de un anciano al cual le contagiaban su alegría.

−Estuvo muy entretenido el nuevo videojuego por eso debíamos acabarlo tan pronto como fuera posible además de que ni siquiera me percaté de que habían pasado las horas −exclamó muy animado Genta.

−Además de que la heroína era muy bonita.

−Gracias por lo de esta tarde −agradeció Mitsuhiko mientras hacia una reverencia y sus amigos le secundaron.

−Qué bueno que todavía tengan tiempo para pasarlo conmigo. Ya pronto se irán a la universidad y se convertirán en unos adultos de provecho −expresó con nostalgia el inventor.

−Pero siempre que tengamos tiempo vendremos a verlo profesor y salir de paseo. Nada cambiara entre nosotros −consoló la joven.

−Bueno, bueno, ya es hora de irse. Ustedes todavía tienen que caminar para regresar a sus casas y el profesor ya debe dormir. −Literalmente Haibara los estaba corriendo.

−Está bien −dijeron con tristeza al unísono −. Hasta luego profesor y salieron de la propiedad y caminaron hacia el lado de la residencia Kudou.

−Hasta luego. −La voz de su conocida llegó a sus oídos.

−Gracias, por venir a vernos Ran chan. −Distinguieron otra fémina pero no lograron reconocer la voz.

−Ni que lo digas. Cuando Shinichi me dijo que estaban aquí, no dude en acompañarlo de regreso para verlos.

−Ran neesan por eso se arregló, después de ver a Conan kun iría a ver a Shinichi niisan −expuso su deducción Mitsuhiko.

−Ha andado de amargado estos dos días, solo verte lo anima de nuevo.

−No diga esas cosas Yukiko san y bueno, ¿hasta cuándo van a estar?

−Queremos ir a sus graduaciones. Aunque este de recio.

−Si no logra convencerlo dígame y yo lo hago −dijo muy animada mostrando sus puños.

−Nada mejor que un poco de persuasión −respondió entre risas.

−Bueno, me voy que se me está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer.

−Nos vemos Ran chan.

Las mujeres terminaron su conversación y partieron a sus respectivos lados.

−Bien, salgamos. −Los chicos salieron de su escondite detrás de unos cubos de basura vacíos.

−Siempre he querido saber qué clase de tipo es la gente dueña de esa casa −comentó Ayumi.

−Es cierto. Durante un tiempo la estuvo utilizando el estudiante de doctorado pero hace más de dos años que se fue. Y fue la única vez que pudimos en...

−Los encontré. −Una voz a sus espaldas les sorprendió tanto que brincaron. −¿Quieren entrar a mi casa?

−¿Eh? −lentamente voltearon a ver a su interceptora.

−Usted es... −dijo entre tartamudeo el de pecas.

−¿La conoces Mitsuhiko kun? −preguntó sorprendida Ayumi.

−Mejor dicho la conocemos −corrigió a su amiga.

−¿De dónde?

−Esta señora es una tía de Conan kun que nos llevó a ver una película antes de que se estrenara de Yaiba.

−Oh cierto. Era muy hábil en el volante y manejaba muy rápido.

−Eso quiere decir que Conan y Shinichi son parientes de sangre.

−Eso explica porque son muy parecidos.

−Pero, ¿en serio podemos pasar? −preguntó Ayumi con un brillo en sus ojos −. Conan kun siempre nos mantuvo alejados de aquí, cuando lográbamos entrar nos limitaba los lugares a los que podíamos pasar.

−¿En serio hacia eso? −cuestionó mientras ladeaba la cabeza −. Pues hoy es su oportunidad. −Después abrió la reja de su propiedad y dejo pasar a los tres adolescentes. −Por favor cámbiense los zapatos −pidió al llegar al recibidor.

−Vaya, a pesar de que parece una mansión occidental conservan las tradiciones.

−Claro, mi esposo y yo somos muy apegados al país que nos vio nacer, aunque en esta casa mezclamos lo que nos gustó de cada país en el que hemos estado −explico mientras atravesaban el pasillo principal.

El recorrido a través de la casa fue por el primer piso mostrando únicamente la sala, comedor y cocina. En la segunda planta vieron la habitación del matrimonio y la de huéspedes.

−Lo que está detrás de esta puerta no de los puedo mostrar. Ya que mi esposo se encuentra trabajando con un manuscrito. Pero si quieren les puedo dar algo de tomar. Vayan hacia el comedor y allí espérenme.

−Claro −respondieron muy animados al unísono.

Iban de regreso al lugar indicado cuando se toparon de frente con el tercer habitante de esa casa, que ellos no tenían el conocimiento y mucho menos esperaban encontrárselo ahí.

−¡Conan kun! −gritaron sorprendidos.

−¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? −interrogó mientras se tallaba sus ojos para verificar que era real lo que estaba viendo.

−La señora Kudou nos invitó a hacer turismo por su casa.

−Ah, eso hizo. −Volteo a ver con una acusadora a su madre quien había regresado por el grito de los niños.

−Me dijeron que nunca los habías dejado explorar la casa.

−Si eso hice, porque no quería...

−Oye Conan ¿Qué haces aquí?

−¿Y tus lentes?

−¿Por qué estás en ropa de dormir? Conan kun.

−Estoy aquí, porque me imagine que irían a buscarme a la agencia para intentar convencerme de que fuera con ustedes. No traigo lentes porque me canse la vista ayudando a Kudou san con los libros que le acaban de llegar. Y esta no es una pijama ya que en un rato regreso a la agencia.

−Yo creo que nos estas mintiendo Conan kun

−¿Mintiendo? −interrogó con la ceja alzada.

−Sí, empezando con la mentira de que utilizas gafas; nunca las has necesitado realmente, porque si las ocuparas no podrías utilizar las funciones que el profesor implemento en ellas.

−Segundo no eres invitado de esta casa, ya que tus pantuflas y las de nosotros son diferentes.

−Y lo que estas usando si es una pijama.

−Deja de mentirnos y de tratarnos como unos niños pequeños −exigieron los tres al unísono.

−Parece que han aprendido muy bien de ti. −Apareció otro adulto y lo comento entre risas −. Ya son muy buenos detectives, todas sus observaciones están bien hechas.

−¡Kudou Yuzaku san!

−Pensé que estaban ocupados y que no saldrían hasta muy noche, por eso los invite a pasar. −Le explicó la situación a su esposo.

−Yo no tengo ningún problema.

−Señores Kudou, nos permiten un momento con Conan kun −solicitó Mitsuhiko mientras su voz sonaba seria.

−Claro, pueden entrar a mi despacho para mayor privacidad. −Guio a los niños a través del pasillo principal de la casa y les abrió la puerta de ese lugar −. Pueden pasar. −Los jóvenes estaban muy emocionados.

−Cuantos libros ¿Todos los ha leído señor? −preguntó el joven interesado en la ciencia mientras observaba con ojos brillosos la gran colección.

−Si −confirmó mientras seguía en la entrada −. Ya deberías contarles la verdad, ya no son unos niños y el peligro ya paso −le murmuró a su hijo cuando este iba pasando a lado de él.

−Lo pensaré. Total Edogawa Conan se va en un mes −respondió en el mismo tono que su progenitor.

−Bueno. Disfruten su estancia. −Les dedico una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

−¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieren hablar? −Rompió el silencio e interrumpió el recorrido que hacían sus compañeros a través de la habitación.

−Conan kun, estamos hartos de que nos trates como unos niños y que siempre te vayas tú solo a resolver los casos −gritó Genta mientras que el de pecas confirmaba con la cabeza y la chica seguía viendo a través de los libreros.

−Siempre has sido así desde que éramos niños. Te ibas dejándonos atrás y eras tú solo o con Haibara. Inclusive ahora, ¿es que no somos tus amigos para que confíes en nosotros? −melancolía se podía apreciar en su voz mientras miraba al aludido y este sólo bajaba la cabeza.

−Tuvimos que abrir el caso de la chica que te gusta ya que nunca nos has dicho.

−Sí, eso es información que los mejores amigos saben uno del otro.

−¿Qué? ¿Me investigaron? −Su rostro sin expresión se transformó en enojo mezclado con sorpresa.

−Si −gritaron los dos hombres −. Queremos saber la verdad −. El acusado dio un suspiro resignado y volteo a ver a la cara a sus interceptores.

−De la chica que me gusta, ¿verdad?

−Si.

−Es Ran neesan −expuso la que había estado en silencio viendo el lugar.

−¿Eh? −Los tres estaban sorprendidos ante su conclusión.

−Si −confirmó−. Su cabello es largo y negro. −Empezó la explicación del porqué de su deducción.

−Sonrisa encantadora y ojos brillantes.

−Buena en los deportes, por su Karate.

−Así es, además debe conocer a sus padres ya que Conan kun lleva viviendo más de diez años con ella.

−Tienes razón y además lo conoce desde pequeño.

−Y podría él considerarla su amiga de la infancia por ser como una hermana mayor para él.

−Exacto −confirmó Ayumi −¿Entonces Conan kun? ¿He acertado? −volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

−Tiene razón mi papá, han aprendido bien de mi −dijo entre risas −. Dieron con la identidad de la culpable. −Los niños ya habían empezado a celebrar entre brincos −; pero después de la tercera deducción empezaron a errar. Les falta aprender más.

−No. Lo que nos hace falta es saber más información. Además sabemos que la palabra clave es esperar.

−Esperen, tenemos información de que es correspondido, pero Ran neesan siempre ha estado enamorada de Shinichi niisan.

−Tal vez Conan kun está esperando que Ran neesan le deje de gustar Shinichi niisan.

−Pero ya ha esperado por mucho, ¿no? Y Ran neesan sigue proclamando a los cuatro vientos que le gusta Shinichi niisan. Además de que dijo que siempre lo esperaría, sin importar que.

−¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que esperar algo? −exclamo molesto Genta mientras se alborotaba sus cabellos.

−Miren, −Ayumi captó la atención de todos −, encontré un álbum de fotografías. −Sacó el libro de su lugar correspondiente y le sacudió el polvo −. Y aquí hay unas fotos de Shinichi niisan y Ran neesan cuando eran jóvenes.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo encontraste eso? −realmente estaba sorprendido, él sabía que había guardado todo eso recelosamente en su habitación, no había motivo para que se encontrara ahí. −No Ayumi... −Su negación llego demasiado tarde, la niña ya había abierto el libro y al apreciar las primeras fotos se quedaron sin habla.

−Conan kun es idéntico a...

−...a Shinichi niisan. −Todos voltearon a ver al aludido sorprendido, mientras alternaban entre el libro y el joven. Después recorrieron más hojas y el parecido se mantenía. Compararon las fotos de cuando eran jóvenes con las que traían en su celular y era igual, lo único diferente eran los lentes.

−Entonces Shinichi niisan y Conan kun ¿son hermanos?

−Eso tendría sentido. Además hace unos momentos Conan kun le dijo papá a Kudou san.

−Pero, ¿por qué no tiene su apellido?

−¿Un hijo ilegítimo?

−Pero si ambos señores Kudou no fueran sus padres no podría parecerse tanto a Shinichi niisan.

−¿Un hermano gemelo perdido?

−¿Un clon hecho por el profesor Agase?

−Oh, un clon −dijeron en coro los dos restantes.

−Shin chan. −Una voz interrumpió la lluvia de ideas de los adolescentes.

−¿Ahora qué? −preguntó desganado mientras abría la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa: estaban el profesor, sus padres, Haibara y Ran al otro lado.

−Creemos que ya es hora de que les digas la verdad −externo el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

−¿La verdad? −cuestionaron los adolescentes que no sabían porque todo el mundo los miraba con ternura, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a romper.

−Shinichi merecen saberlo han estado contigo diez años, la presencia de Conan en sus vidas es muy importante si desapareciera así nada más seria muy doloroso −pidió amablemente su eterno primer amor. Después de esa solicitud volteo a ver a la otra que también estaba implicada en ese mundo de mentiras.

−A mí no me mires, Haibara Ai se quedará, en cambio Edogawa Conan partirá. Pero yo opino lo mismo que ella, además ya no hay peligro al cual temer; ya se libró esa guerra y todos estamos sanos y salvos.

−¿Que merecemos saber? −preguntó mientras miraba a los adultos confundidos, pero quien más les sorprendió fue su compañera de clases.

−¿Por qué le dicen Shinichi a Conan? Desde pequeño han hecho referencia a eso y se excusaban diciendo que se parecía −comentó Ayumi que igual que su compañero de pecas le dedicaba acusadoras a los mayores.

−Bueno, les diré toda la verdad, −hizo una pausa dramática mientras todos le dedicaban su completa atención −. Yo soy en realidad Kudou Shinichi, actualmente tengo veintisiete años y me encuentro estudiando el último semestre de la maestría en Criminalista...

−Conan kun no digas esas bromas... −pidió intentando reírse, pero pareció más una mueca.

−No es ninguna broma −gritó perdiendo los estribos, haciendo que los jóvenes le miraran con miedo −. También soy Edogawa Conan, un estudiante del ultimo grado de bachillerato el cual tiene diecisiete años −dijo cuando ya había recobrado la calma −. Todo esto paso porque una malvada organización me dio un extraño veneno, pero en lugar de matarme me transformo en esto, −señaló todo su cuerpo −, arruinándome la vida o mejor dicho mis planes. Ahora con todo lo vivido no me quejo, tuve muy buenas experiencias al precio de hacer sufrir a personas queridas; −volteó a ver a Ran−. Durante ocho años estuve peleando arduamente encontrar de esa organización, con la ayuda del FBI, la CIA y la policía japonesa; hasta que finalmente logramos capturarlos y también Haibara logró hacer el antídoto para que al fin vuelva a mi forma original...

−¿Haibara? −cuestionaron los adolescentes mientras volteaban a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños.

−Esa es otra historia que luego les contaré−respondió dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa, algo nada común en ella −. Dejen a Kudou kun terminar su relato.

−Pero decidí tomar el antídoto hasta terminar la escuela, ya que fue la etapa que me perdí por la transformación, además no quería dejarlos solamente así. Si el plan hubiera seguido tal cual Edogawa Conan hubiera viajado al extranjero con sus padres.

−Entonces todo este tiempo...

−Estuvimos resolviendo casos con...

−Kudou Shinichi, el famoso detective.

−Así es −confirmó.

−Entonces que Ran neechan y Conan kun estuvieran esperando era porque esperaban que Conan kun se tomara el antídoto y volviera a ser Shinichi niisan.

−Exacto −confirmó la joven abogada −. Aunque es solo para formalizar la relación. Yo he sido novia de Shinichi desde hace nueve años, pero me entere de la verdad, toda, hace apenas dos años −lo miraba con notorio enojo.

−Sabes que lo hice para protegerte −se excusó mientras los colores se le subían al rostro y volteaba a otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

−Lo sé −Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

−Esa es otra característica de la relación que tiene Conan kun con la chica que le gusta −dijo Mitsuhiko mientras sacaba su teléfono.

−Daría cualquier cosa para que ella este a salvo −completaron Genta y Ayumi mientras leían el aparato.

−Inclusive mi identidad. Bueno chicos esto no debe salir de aquí. Les decidí contar la verdad porque la situación se dio. Nadie, aparte de los presentes y Hattori, sabe la verdadera identidad de Edogawa Conan.

−Está bien Shinichi niisan −respondieron al unísono mientras le dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa y abandonaron la sala.

−Creo que se lo tomaron muy bien −rodeo a su pareja con un brazo y recargo su cara en el hombro de él.

−No lo sé, iré a alcanzarlos −deshizo aquel contacto delicadamente y corrió hacia donde lo hicieron sus amigos −. Chicos esperen −pidió cuando los vio en la puerta de su casa poniéndose sus zapatos.

−Si ya lo sabemos, no se lo diremos a nadie.

−No, no es eso. Confió en ustedes −dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente y avanzaba hacia donde ellos se detuvieron −. Solo quiero pedirles una disculpa por mentirles tanto tiempo. Yo que siempre busco la verdad, me vi obligado a mentirles.

−Lo hiciste para protegernos.

−Lo entendemos.

−Además nosotros también te dimos muchos problemas cuando no te hacíamos caso y exponíamos nuestra vida al peligro.

−Esperó sigas cuidando de notros Shinichi niisan −pidió Ayumi mientras lo abrazaba.

−Sí, Shinichi niisan. −Los hombres le imitaron.

−Claro que si chicos. Nos vemos mañana en clase −. Se despidió el adulto rejuvenecido cuando sus compañeros le habían soltado.

−Hasta mañana Shinichi niisan. −Los niños seguían a las risas.

Desde adentro de la mansión veían la enternecedora escena tres mujeres.

−Parece que el plan fue todo un éxito −dijo la mayor de las presentes.

−Sí, deje que me alcanzaran al parque después del mensaje que recibí de Ai chan.

−Se me ocurrió arrinconar a Kudou kun para que viera que no tiene todo controlado.

−Sí, yo puse el álbum de fotos cuando salió con Ran chan y salimos a platicar cuando nos avísate que ya no estaban en casa del profesor.

−Los niños son muy curiosos, y ellos debían saber la verdad. Es con quien más tiempo convivió después de todo. Y parecen felices con la información.

−Tienes razón.

Al terminar sus argumentos, empezaron a reír como si fuera brujas malvadas.

−A veces las mujeres dan miedo con sus astutos planes −pensaron los dos hombres que observaban la escena, que inclusive les recordaba a un Aquelarre.

 **FIN**

 _N/A: Buenas monstruitos, soy melgamonster un intento de fanficker. Soy relativamente nueva en el famdon, en estas vacaciones me leí enteramente el manga de Detective Conan y quede enamorada de esta obra._

 _Shinichi se hizo mi husbando por su inteligencia, pero que sepa tocar el violín es lo que más me enamoró._

 _Esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras trabajaba y la logré concluir en menos de una semana, además de que cumple el record del one shot más largo que he escrito._

 _Espero que la idea descabellada de esta persona les haya gustado y los invito a que me dejen un review, eso me animaría a seguir escribiendo para este fandom._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, nos leemos luego n.n_


End file.
